


Midnight Appetites

by viktorcerise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Clothing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcerise/pseuds/viktorcerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s late at night and Heavy gets up to get a snack. Scout follows. :V that’s all there is to it folks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Appetites

“This is only time I will let you get away with this,” Heavy said as he peered into the fridge.

Scout ignored him and did a pirouette in the shirt he’d pilfered from Heavy’s room. It hung to his knees, but spun out with the momentum of his movement like a skirt and revealed the tantalizing length of his toned thighs. The shirt gaped at the neck as well, exposing the dogtags that glinted at his tanned throat. Scout smirked at Heavy and hiked up the hem, posing like a pinup girl, but the bigger man just rolled his eyes and moved to pick up half of a sandwich he’d stored earlier.

“Oh, I dunno about that, big guy,” Scout said. “I like this shirt - makes me feel like you can’t keep your eyes off me. Maybe I’ll just keep it and wear just this and nothing else out on the battlefield or something, eh?”

Heavy straightened up and closed the fridge door, fixing Scout with a long, thoughtful gaze as he took a bite of sandwich. He swallowed, shrugged a bit, and said, “If you want to steal my things, then maybe there will be consequences.”

“Oh yeah?” Scout moved closer, tugging down his collar to tease Heavy with the sight of a bitemark laid earlier. “Like what?”

Scout had speed, but Heavy had reach. The Russian seized a handful of trailing fabric as Scout tried to dart away, and the runner found himself pulled up and straddling Heavy’s thigh in short order. The bigger man pressed his stubbled cheek to Scout’s, and rumbled in his ear:

“I will have to pull it off of you and spank you senseless over my knee.”


End file.
